A Date Becomes A Battle Field
by anime4eve
Summary: Natsu has finally realized his feelings for Lucy. He asks her on a date. While on the date they met a man. He kidnaps Lucy and tortures Natsu. They find out its Lucy's husband. How will Lucy get out of this mess? And will Natsu be able to stop her from using her magic to make everyone forget her? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in fairy Its was a typical day at Fairy Tail. The sun was shining brightly and people were minding their own business. Everyone was calm except for one person. Natsu. He was under a pressure that will change his life. He is in love with a certain blonde celestial mage. He wanted to ask her on a date and tell her his feelings for her. He entered the doors of the guild and found Lucy sitting on a chair talking to Levy and Mira. "Lucy can I talk to you?" he ask interuping their conversation. "Sure," she said. "Can you go" he turn his head looking at Gray and Gajeel smirking. "Can you go on a date with me?" he manage to say. Lucy blushed but responded with a smile, "Sure. I'll go on a date with Natsu." He lightly blushed when he saw her smile. "Then tomorrow at 10." "OK."

Next Day

"What should I wear?" Lucy rummage through her clothes finding what to wear. After 40 minutes of looking through her clothes she found a short purple strapless dress that had a bow to the left side of her waist and purple flower prints everywhere. She then look at the clock. '9:30. I still have 30 minutes left' Lucy thought before deciding to leave early not forgetting her keys. "You never know when I'll need them" she quietly said to herself as she walk put the door.

Natsu woke up looking at his clock. 'Damn its already 9:25' he thought as he quickly got ready. 25 minutes later he ran all the way to the guild.

At the Guild

"Its almost time for your date with Natsu," Mira said to Lucy as she blush. "Its just a friendly date that's all." "I bet he's going to confess to you at the end of the date." Mira mishchiefly smiled. "I wonder about that" Lucy said as Natsu came tumbling in the doors. "I made it" he said. Lucy was surprised by Natsu sudden entrance. "Ready, Natsu?" Natsu blush at the sight of Lucy wearing her purple dress. "Y-yeah." He said looking away. "Then let's go" Lucy exclaimed walking next to Natsu as they left the people in the gluild looking and smirking at them.

Natsu's and Lucy's Date

"So where do you want to go?" Natsu ask the blonde beauty next to him. "How about the amusement park?" She suggested. "Okay," he responded. Once they got to the amusement park they bought their tickets and went in.

"Let's go on the roller coaster first," Lucy suggested. "Sure." After 20 minutes of going on and off rides Natsu became hungry. "We haven't ate anythimg since we left the guild have we" Lucy said, "Well let's go now." She grab Natsu's hand as they went in a restaurant. Natsu blush at the sudden touch. They sat down. Natsu order 12 hamburgers, 8 pizza slices and a lot of drinks. Lucy ackwardly stared at him. "I want 2 pizza slices." "They'll he ready in about 5 minutes." Once their food came Natsu immediately gobbled his food. "Natsu your going to choke. Eat slower." Lucy warned him but as usual he didn't listen so he end up choking. After awhile of eating a man in his 20's came to their table. "Would you like anything else to eat?" He ask. "I want a sundae Natsu." Lucy said. "Sure. We'll have a sundae and five more pieces of pizza." "Alright. I'll give it to you right away." The man left for about two minutes then came back with the food. "Here you go." Then man left again. Lucy and Natsu ate their food then headed outside when they were done. "That was good!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy giggle but stop. "What's wrong Luce?" Natsu worriedly said. "My head hurts." Lucy fell. "Lucy!" "I guess the poison is taking its course now." Natsu turned around to see the man from before. "Did you poison Lucy?" "Its not really poison it'll just leave her to faint. Now I think the paralyzed powder must be going through you now." As if on que Natsu became very wearily. He fell down to his knee's unable to stand up. "Now sleep." Natsu fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu woke up finding himself chained to the wall. He tried to break the but I couldn't. "You won't be able those chains. They were especially made for dragons." Natsu stop struggling at look at his captor. He also saw Lucy chained standing up an inch off the ground. "NATSU!" "LUCY! What are you going to do with her?" He ask the man. "Before I tell you that I should introduce myself." "I don't care who you are, just let go of Lucy." "My my aren't you the impatient one. Well anyway I'm Watari Jackson. Also beautiful Lucy's future husband. I came to bring her back." Natsu look at Lucy seeing if she was going to deny the information he was receiving. She look away not wanting to meet his eyes. "Lucy tell me this isn't true?" Lucy didn't respond. She look down. "Of course she can't deny it since its true." "I'm sorry, Natsu. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." "Your beloved Lucy is mine. And theirs nothing you can do about it." "Let me go." Natsu tried to use his dragon roar but nothing came out. "Before I let you loose I want you to suffer for stealing my wife's heart. Lightening!" "Stop Watari!" Lucy yelled. Natsu look at the chains spark then he felt a painful shock go through his body. He screamed on agony as it went through. " Stop Watari! Your going to kill him." She look at Natsu who was heavily panting. He keep struggling to break the chains somehow. "Of course I won't kill him. At least not yet. Now should we hush those lips of yours.! Watari walk over to Lucy. He held her face to him. Lucy tried to break from his grasp but couldn't. "What are you doing to Lucy." Watari turned around to see Natsu. He was looking straight at them. "Nothing. I'm just going to hush her up." He then pulled Lucy face so that his lips meet hers. The light kiss then became rough. Lucy twisted and moving. She tried everything to break the rough kiss. "YOU BASTARD. LEAVE LUCY ALONE!" Natsu became furious as Watari kiss his Lucy. Natsu brought in all of his of his magic and tried to break the chains only to get shock again. "That was delicious." Watari said licking his lips when he ended the kiss. Lucy began to cry. "Why are you crying Lucy? After we get married will do this all the time." The mere thought of it made Natsu angered. "As hell I'll give you Lucy." "Natsu." "Lucy I promised to get you out of this situation." "In your dreams. Lucy is mine and only mine. You'll never have her." Watari let Natsu have another electctic shock. "Stop Watari!" I'll do anything." "Marry me then." He said licking his lips. "No LUCY. Don't do it!" Natsu struggling to break free from the chains. "I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy look down before looking up again. "I'll make it less painful for you. For everyone at the guild. For me too." "Lucy what are you going to do?" Natsu ask. "Natsu can you please forget about me?" She ask knowing he'll probally say no. "I'll never forget you, Lucy." He answered. "I thought so. I'm sorry Natsu. I always have'd love you. Bye bye Natsu." "Wait Lucy. Wha-." He was cut off by Lucy's words. "Dele meam commemorationem!" A big blow went through Fiore. Hitting every person who knew Lucy. "Lucy I don't want to forget you. I love you too." Natsu said. "I'm sorry Natsu. We'll meet again but we won't know each other. I'm sorry Natsu." She repeated tears strolling down her face. Natsu could feel his tears going down his face. "Lucy I will always love you even if I don't remember you." "Me two." The earth slightly shook. "It's time to go future wife." Watari said interuppting their moment. "Okay. Bye Natsu." "Lucy don't leave. Please stay with us. We'll protect you. We're family aren't we?" "I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy said for the hunderth time that day, "please be happy with lisanana." Lucy said smiling sadly. "No. LUCY." A bright light blinded him. Making his mind go blank. When he recovered he look around him. "What am I doing here!" He yelled at himself breaking chains that were somehow on his wrist. "Well I should head back to the guild. Probally everyone's waiting for me." He cheerfully smiled. As he was walking back he felt like he forgot something. Something very important. Not knowing what it was he ignored it pushing open the guild doors. "Hey everyone." He cheerfully exclaimed waving to everyone.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story.

The first chapter seemed a bit rushed so I tried to slow it down a bit.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading. Here is the third chapter.

* * *

5 Years Later- Normal pov-"Everyone lets sing happy brithday for Tatsu." Mira happily said. Its been 5 years since Natsu and Lisanana married and now they were singing happy brithday to their son Tatsu who turned five years old. Once they finish singing they began eating strawberry cake that Erza recommened. "Thanks everyone." Natsu said to the guild members. Everyone laugh and happily talk to each other. "Papa is Rin going to come?" The red haired boy, Tatsu ask. "There you go again. Papa doesn't know who Rin is." Natsu annoyingly said. "She's Tatsu's friend." The boy said. Natsu sighed at hearing his son talk about this Rin for the hundreth time that day. "So is she going to come?" "I don't know." He responded. "Wait up Rin." Natsu heard a female voice right outside the guild doors. He felt a deep pain when he heard the voice. He didn't know who it belong to but he felt like he heard it somewhere. Then the doors open revealing a women with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes with a little girl that had long midnight black hair andbrown eyes. "But mama Tatsu is here." "There you go agian with this Tatsu thing." Natsu look at the women feeling an overwhelming relief. Ignoring the feeling he went up the the lady. "Excuses me but who are you?""I'm sorry for intrupting. My daughter ran here yelling that a boy named Tatsu was here." "Rin?" Natsu look his son. "Tatsu. I finally get to meet you." The girl ran and hug the said boy. Tatsu happily hug her back."Rin!" The boy swung Rin around both of them laughing. Six words were on the minds of everyone witnessing the "renuion" of the two children. What the heck is going on?

* * *

Thank you for reading. I apolagize for my bad grammar and misspelling. My tablet was being really crappy. I also apolagize for not having it Nalu. I don't go for natsuXlisanana. In later chapters there probally be some Nalu.

I might also have misspelled lisanana's name. I apolagize.

Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
